


❉ 139 Dreams (Pewdiepie/Felix Kjellberg) Umbrella

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [51]
Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Thunder roared overhead, giving people no time to react before the dark sky opened up. The street had been slammed with people who scattered quickly when the rain started, ducking inside random shops to wait out the onslaught. A few people were prepared, but they still chose to wait for it to pass. Since it was a downpour, even the umbrellas wouldn’t keep them completely dry.
Series: 139 Dreams [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ficlets, YouTubers





	❉ 139 Dreams (Pewdiepie/Felix Kjellberg) Umbrella

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Fluff, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 809 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : YouTube, Pewdiepie ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Thunder roared overhead, giving people no time to react before the dark sky opened up. The street had been slammed with people who scattered quickly when the rain started, ducking inside random shops to wait out the onslaught. A few people were prepared, but they still chose to wait for it to pass. Since it was a downpour, even the umbrellas wouldn’t keep them completely dry.

Then there was you.

When the rain first started, you paused to look up at the gray sky. You were fairly certain that the forecast had predicted only a ten percent chance of light showers, so the downpour surprised you. You didn’t run for cover, though. People sent you weird looks as they rushed by, but it didn’t bother you. You simply smiled, enjoying the feel of the cool drops on your skin.

While most people viewed the rain as an annoyance or a setback, you saw it for what it truly was: a beautiful act of nature that should be cherished and appreciated. It was calming and peaceful to you like all of your worries just got washed away. It’s temporary, sure, but oh so blissful. You never pass up the chance to stop and appreciate what mother nature so kindly provided.

As you walked past the town hall, you glanced up at the giant clock attached to the roof. It was five minutes until four in the afternoon.

_‘Shit, I’m going to be so late! Liz is gonna kill me!’_

Even though you wanted to enjoy the rain and take your time, you had to pick up the pace. Your college had assigned a project to be completed in pairs and you were both lucky and unlucky enough to be paired with Elizabeth Stewart.

On one hand, Liz had been your friend since your first year of high school and you both got along pretty well.

On the other hand, you were like fire and ice – she took her schooling very seriously and couldn’t stand slackers, while you were a more relaxed student and went with the flow.

No doubt she’d scold you if you were late _again_.

You rounded the corner and the coffee shop was in sight, just a few buildings down.

In your excitement, you transitioned into a run, which proved to be quite a mistake. A combination of wet concrete and clumsy genes made you trip, losing your balance and stumbling a few steps before finally falling to the ground. You winced, rubbing your behind.

 _‘That’s gonna be sore tomorrow,’_ you thought as you pulled yourself to your feet. Before you could continue on, someone called out to you.

“Excuse me, miss!”

You turned, seeing a tall man jogging toward you. With messy brown hair and striking blue eyes, he was pretty cute, you had to admit, but why was he calling out to you? “Um, yes?”

He smiled awkwardly before holding out his umbrella, the rain now falling on his head. “Please take this,”

“Ah no, I couldn’t.”

“I insist,”

Blinking dumbly, you accepted, wrapping your fingers around the plastic handle. You looked up, about to thank him but he was already jogging back across the street. He said something to a beautiful girl, who waved at you with a bright smile before turning and entering the pizzeria behind her.

 _‘Well, that was… really nice,’_ You smiled, resting the metal rod against your shoulder. It felt nice to know that kind people still existed. You turned to continue on your way but paused.

Liz was standing in front of the coffee shop under the awning, mouth hanging open as she stared at the pizzeria.

Concerned, you waved your hand in front of her face. “Liz? You okay?”

She snapped out of her daze and took you by the shoulders, shaking you. “Oh my god!”

“I’m only a few minutes late, it started to pour so it took me longer to get here, I’m sorry!”

She shook her head, strands of curly blonde hair falling free from the messy bun that confined them. “Not that! Pewdiepie just gave you his umbrella!”

“Pew… what?” Your brow furrowed in confusion.

“Pew-die-pie,” she annunciated. “He’s only the _biggest_ YouTuber ever! My younger brother is obsessed with him, he’s totally going to hate you when I tell him this!”

You hummed thoughtfully. At first, you thought she was exaggerating, but Liz had never really been the time to do so. When you finally made it back home, you decided to look him up.

“Woah, she wasn’t kidding,” You mumbled, looking at the eighty million subscribers that he had. “That’s crazy,” You were blown away by the sheer number and the fact that, even though he was so big, he was still kind to someone he had never even met before.

That day, Felix gained a new subscriber and a loyal fan.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
